Nightmare
by ATLA-LOK-is-my-world
Summary: Aang has been having the same nightmare over and over again, and now Katara wants to find out what the nightmare is about...rated T for safety. KATAANG!


**_Well Hi there, ok so I am still looking for a idea of a new story, my only idea is a Avatar crossover with Star Wars Episode III..anyway if you want I could release it..but for now here is just a oneshot.._**

**_I own nothing of Avatar or LoK, if I did, I would have more money then I do now ($0.00)_**

* * *

**Nightmare**

Aang hadn't had any good sleep in almost a week, Katara knew this cause each night he would groan in pain and scream in fright. Every time Katara went to comfort him he wouldn't say anything about the dream he had just witnessed. Katara was determined to find out this dream, it was the final night before the eclipse, Katara was spreading her sheet when she saw Sokka just collapse on his, once he let out his yawn, he sighed.

"Night!" Sokka said.

Katara laid down on her sheets as she saw Toph bend her tent and then closed it behind her, soon the two were snoring letting Katara know they were asleep, Katara looked over and saw Aang who by surprise was asleep, Katara felt a blanket of relief cover her as she then tossed on her left side keeping a eye on him till her eyelids caved in on her.

About 2 hours past when Katara opened her eyes, she noticed she was in the same position she was when she fell asleep, suddenly she saw Aang was gone, she sat up and looked at the spot, she moved her hair back behind her ears so she could see better, she ran over to Appa.

"Aang, you better be here.." Katara whispered climbing up Appa's tail to see what she didn't want to see..he wan't there.

Katara rushed off Appa, tears now running down her face, she quickly ran into the woods shouting his name, the only thing that replied were Cat-Owl's or other animals, about 15 minutes later, she finally fell to her feet in tears.

"Aang.." She tried shouting, but her voice was becoming hoarse, she was just about to call it quits when suddenly she heard sobs over her own, her eyes widened as she looked around her, soon it stopped.

"No, Aang, please keep going.." Katara begged looking around her.

She heard the sounds again coming from the top left in her direction, she hopped on her feet and started to run that way, suddenly she came across a creek in her path, in just seconds she spotted a figure sitting in front of the tree on the other side, the moon shined just enough to see that it was him, she quickly bended the water and froze it making a small bridge it get across, as she slowly approached him she heard the cries he made, she knew it from the start, he had that nightmare again..the one he wouldn't tell her about..she slowly walked over to him.

"Aang.." Katara said.

She suddenly saw his knuckles and fingertips were bledding, she felt a cold shiver run down her spine as she ran over and hugged him.

"Aang.." Was all she could say.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry" Aang said sobbing into her shoulder.

Katara felt her garment become soaked on the shoulder, but she was worried about him more.

"What are you sorry for?" Katara asked rubbing his back.

"I K-killed you" Aang said. "I-in my dream-m"

Katara's eyes widened, she had thought his nightmare's were just because he was worried about fighting Ozai, now she knew the truth.

"Oh Aang" Katara said hugging him. "It's alright"

"N-no it isn't" Aang sobbed into her shoulder. "I'm so sorry"

Katara then pulled him from her shoulder, she looked into his lost stormy grey eyes that were flooded with tears. She felt her heart break looking at him.

"Aang, It's ok, I'm safe" She said trying to reassure him. "There's nothing to be sorry about, just promise me you won't run off like this EVER, you scared me to death, I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you"

"I promise" Aang whispered.

For the next hour Katara was there, she then decided to look at him.

"Let head back" Katara said brushing some of Aang's hair out of way.

Aang nodded as the two finally made their way back to camp, Katara and him both decided Appa was a good place to sleep, she laid down next to him on the saddle, Katara then rubbed his arm.

"Now get some sleep" She whispered.

Aang opened his eyes and looked at her.

"What if I lose you again?" Aang asked. "What if when I wake up, you'll be gone?"

Katara hushed him.

"Your not going to lose me..you never did..and when you wake up, I promise..I will be right here" Katara said as she then kissed him on the cheek and closed her eyes.

Aang looked over and saw her sleeping figure.

"I love you" Aang whispered softly, he then closed his eyes, and just when he was about to fall into sleep he heard her voice.

"I love you too" She whispered.

The next morning, the sun shined in his eyes causing him to open, Aang looked over to see Toph and Sokka cleaning up camp, and when he turned around, he noticed...she kept her promise...

**_THE END._**

* * *

**_Loved it hated it, I just love ending's like that..anyway hope you enjoyed..thank you and goodnight._**


End file.
